Gary
by granite grizzly
Summary: SpongeBob is one by one losing his friends. First Gary now Sandy. Who will be next, and who is doing this?
1. Default Chapter

**Gary**

Toot, Toot. "Good morning Gary." "Gary, where are you?" "Gary, this isn't funny anymore!" "Aaahhh!"

Five minutes later the police and the vet came.

"What happened here Mr.Squarepants?"

"When I woke up this morning I couldn't find Gary, I went down stairs to go eat and to feed Gary." "I opened the refrigerator and I, I." "Wahhhahhhahh!"

"Mr. Squarepants I need you to concentrate on the story."

"Ok, I found him in the Refrigerator, DEAD!" "Cut up in to little pieces!"

"Thank you, that's all I needed to here we'll call you if anything comes up."

Then Patrick, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs walk up to SpongeBob.

"I'm sorry about Gary, SpongeBob, I'm so upset I can't relate this to anything in Texas."

"Yeah, me to buddy."

"If I could Id keep all your Pay to keep this from happening."

"Thanks you guys for trying to comfort in my time of need." "I can't see my self living there anymore, it's too painful to stay there." "I'm going to have to move away."

"No!" They all said together.

"I need you here boy you're my best fry cook!"

"Yeah and you're the only one who will go Jelly fishing with me."

"Also you're the only one who I can practice my Karate with."

No Bikini Bottem has to many horrible memories. I'm moving to Sponge la' Paradise.

When are yawl moving?

Today at 5 O'clock today.

Sandy and Patrick can you to go get my things I cant go back inside."

Sure thing buddy.

"Sandy?"

"Yeah Patrick?"

"Do you think we should go check out the fridge to see if he has anything to eat?"

"Ewww that's disgusting that's where the Gary's was found."

"O yeah I forgot."

So they went upstairs to SpongeBob's room.

"Patrick you get his clothes and I'll get his, ahhhhhh!"

"Sandy what's the matter?"

"Sandy, Sandy, no!"

"Mr. Krabs call the police!"

"Mr. Star tell me exactly what you saw."

"She was just telling me to get SpongeBob's clothes, when she screamed and I turned and saw her lying there, dead."

"Thank you, Mr. Star that is all I needed to hear."

"That's all for today I can't move today, so can I stay with you Patrick for the night."

"Well of corse buddy you can stay any time."

"Thanks buddy."

They walk off.


	2. Wacthing you

"Oh Patrick, thank you for letting me stay with you tonight," said SpongeBob. "I

can't imagine anyone who would do this to me."

"I know, someone out there must really hate you," said Patrick. "I mean they

killed Gary and Sandy who's next?"

He thought a little, and then continued.

"It's gotta be someone who you are always with, someone who you know very well…

the only people I can think of would be Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and who else… who

else…Me!" yelled Patrick!

"Oh my gosh, Patrick you're right!" SpongeBob said, feeling a little betrayed

that one of his best friends could be the murderer of his pet and one of his

dearest friends.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Hello, Star residence, SpongeBob speaking," he answered.

"I've been watching you," said a horse, cold voice that SpongeBob had never

heard before. You still haven't figured out the first clue, have you?"

"W-w-who are you, what do you want from me?" inquired SpongeBob

"Your worst nightmare. Now, if you still haven't figured it out, I'm gonna be a

little generous with you. Now listen closely- your first clue is on the thing

you loved the most."

Beep. The owner of the mysterious voice had hung up the line.

"SpongeBob, who was that?" asked Patrick."

"Him, it was the killer!" yelled SpongeBob.

"What killer?"

"I'm gonna call the police," said SpongeBob.

10 minutes later, the police arrived.

"Now tell me, did anyone call after the killer?" asked the chief of police.

"Nobody called," said SpongeBob, who stared shaking.

"Then we'll trace the call. Just calm down!" yelled the policeman at the

hyperventilating sponge.

He made a few calls, looking furious when he hung up.

"Damn, it came from a pay phone! Now we're back at square one," cursed the

policeman.

He said they'd work on it and come here tomorrow. But SpongeBob wasn't

there. A note was.

I'm moving now. I'll leave all my stuff I can't hold on to all the memories.

-SpongeBob

"Good-bye Bikini Bottom, forever!" sighed SpongeBob sadly.


End file.
